They Need Luck
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Don't get Percy wrong, he loved Piper, but there was just something that made him think she wasn't supposed to be with Jason. In which, Percy ships Jeyna, and he can't make himself get over it. Percabeth. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a short one-shot. It was inspired by a headcanon that I saw on tumblr. **

**Keep a watch for some more new stories that should be coming your way soon! There's still a poll on my profile, so go vote on that if you haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

* * *

Don't get Percy wrong, he loved Piper.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Jason reach out for Piper's hand. She smiled over at Jason and went back to talking to Hazel about something they had been planning for this weekend. Jason was staring at Piper, and he was smiling so hugely it was pretty ridiculous.

Percy wasn't too sure about Jason and Piper being together. Piper was great and sweet and kind, but there was something about her that screamed that she was supposed to be with someone else. Maybe Percy was the only one that could hear it though. No one else seemed to notice. Even the Aphrodite kids were gossiping about how cute they looked together, and they normally picked out the flaws with every couple around.

They were all currently at Camp Half-Blood. It had been a few months since the war had ended, and most of the older demigods were here for a celebration on Olympus that was starting in a few hours. Annabeth had finally finished all of her remodeling, and the gods were throwing a huge bash in her honor. Almost everyone was invited.

So they were hanging out at Camp, waiting for everyone to get ready so they could leave. Frank was in a serious discussion with Travis and Connor Stoll about April Fool's Day. Jason and Piper were talking with Hazel. Leo was flirting with every single girl that he could find. Reyna was staring off into the woods, scowling at something Rachel was explaining to her.

Personally, Percy thought that Reyna and Jason made a better couple than Jason and Piper did any day of the week. Reyna just seemed to fit better with him and balance him out better than Piper did.

Percy had mentioned that to Annabeth one night after they had gone out on a double date with Jason and Piper. She had looked at him like he was crazy and told him that he was getting as bad as the Aphrodite cabin about "shipping" people.

But seriously, he just didn't understand.

Sometimes, he thought that he liked Reyna and Jason better because they reminded him of his relationship with Annabeth. Reyna and Jason had been best friends just like Percy and Annabeth had been. And being best friends with someone before you started dating seemed to work out _awesomely. _Or at least, in Percy's case it did.

Maybe it was also because Reyna and Jason reminded him of what had happened to him and Annabeth. Jason and Percy had both been plucked up out of their lives and sent somewhere else with no memories (well, Percy got to remember Annabeth, but still, _not cool_). Somehow, everything had turned out alright for him and Annabeth, but it wasn't really fair that Reyna and Jason didn't get to have that. They didn't get to be together. They didn't get to live happily ever after like they would have if things had been different.

Percy was _positive_ that Reyna and Jason had been meant to end up together, but with the craziness that the Giant War had inflicted into their lives, a signal must have been jammed shut. Jason and Piper had been pushed together instead, and it had left Reyna out by herself.

Percy must have been scowling in their direction pretty hard because he didn't even notice when Annabeth came up behind him and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. She used her other hand and smoothed out his "scrunched together" eyebrows.

"Stop brooding, Percy," she said softly with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "I'm sorry that Reyna and Jason aren't together, but seriously, just leave it alone."

He didn't turn around. He just let her hold him and trace her fingers over his face for a few seconds. It took him a minute to realize that she was spelling out his last name on the side of his face.

"You know that I can't," he said just as playfully. "Come on. You _know _that Reyna and Jason would be perfect together."

Percy knew that she rolled her eyes when her arm tightened around his stomach. "I know that you like them so much because they remind you of us. I actually don't think that they would work as a couple. Jason and Reyna are too much alike. They wouldn't work like we do, and besides, Jason and Piper love each other."

"I know," Percy whined softly. "But still. I can dream, right?"

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek before she let go of him and straightened his shirt collar. "Yes, because Jason and Reyna's fictional relationship is something that you should be dreaming about."

"Well what else would I be dreaming about?" Percy asked.

She grinned at him and winked, "_Our _relationship, Seaweed Brain!"

"I don't need to." Percy said simply. "I _already_ have you. Nothing else really matters."

He didn't realize the weight of what he had just said until it was already out of his mouth. He had always done that around Annabeth; he just never thought about what he was going to say before he said it. Sometimes (especially with Annabeth) it got him into a lot of trouble.

Annabeth scrunched her nose up, but her gray eyes were shining like they always did when Percy did something right. "That was incredibly cheesy," she said.

Percy shrugged and grinned, "You loved it anyway."

She laughed and shrugged just like he had done a second ago, "Maybe I did. Now, stare at your OTP for a few more minutes and vainly hope that they decide to get together while I go get everyone together and ready to go. And good gods, Percy, try to keep your shirt from getting so wrinkled."

"OTP?" Percy questioned as she walked away from him, slipping through the people and into the Big House. She didn't look back at him, and when she disappeared from his sight, he let his eyes wander back over toward Jason and Piper.

They were still holding hands, but Jason had his back to her, talking to Leo about something. Sure, they looked pretty great together, but Percy just couldn't get himself on board with everyone else about the "Golden Couple." He couldn't believe that they were working out like they were. It just didn't make sense to him.

But maybe that was what people thought about him and Annabeth. There could be some people who didn't think that they should be together, but somehow they were.

Percy knew that he would support Jason and Piper's relationship, but he just couldn't help wanting Reyna and Jason to be together. It was just something that kept annoying him, and that one constant thought wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

But it really wasn't fair to any of them for him to be pushing for a certain pair to be together. Of course, he would _never_ tell anyone about this except for Annabeth, but still. He wished all of them luck in the relationship world, whichever way it ended up. (Besides, he could still hope, right?)

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted suddenly from somewhere behind him. "I told you not to wrinkle your shirt!"

He heard most of the people around him laughing as he turned around to find Annabeth stomping toward him with a threatening expression on her face. Percy thought that he caught a playful glint in her eyes, but he could have been (he probably was) sadly mistaken.

Percy_ definitely_ wished Jason and Piper and Reyna luck and hope. They were going to need it with all of this relationship stuff.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
